1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for processing a plate object or a plate-shaped workpiece in which the plate object is ground and then the grinding-target surface is etched.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example a semiconductor wafer, an optical device wafer, or the like on which a large number of devices are formed on the front surface is thinned to a predetermined thickness by grinding of the back surface and thereafter is subjected to division processing into each device. In some cases, after the grinding, the grinding-target surface is etched in order to eliminate grinding distortion generated by the grinding (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2004-221175 and Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2012-106293).